I Swear To You
by DreamerGirl2245
Summary: Third in the LLL books. Midnight and Blaze are ripped away from their home and sent to live with their mother. They are sent to a school where they are out in a troubled kids class and eventually a delinquent's. Just when they start to get up seeing their camp again they start get unanimous e-mail all start with the same four words...I Swear To You. Percabeth, Nico/OC, OC/OC


BLAZE P.O.V.

"Girls," our so-called "mother" said in the overdramatic tone she almost always uses. "This is your brother, Tyler." She gestured broadly at a blond teenager with mud-brown eyes. He looked about thirteen and was awkwardly growing into coltish legs and large hands and feet.  
"Half-brother," I specified. "And I take after my dad."  
"Atlas is not your dad," Ms. Whitewash, never am I going to call her mom, said. "He's your father, but not your dad. Now apologize to Tyler."  
I smiled politely and said the two words every kid has known since the dawn of time. "Make me."  
Ms. Whitewash glared at me for several seconds before sniffing indignantly. "I am willing to let this go, because you have just arrived, but you will learn to control your tongue eventually."  
"Yeah," Midnight said, rolling her eyes. "That's totally going to happen. Even the gods and Atlas know that's impossible"  
"Tyler," Ms. Whitewash said, "go finish your homework. Girls, I'll show you to your room."  
She led us up the stairs and down the wide hallway, stopping at the last door and pushing it open. "I'll leave you two to get settled," she said, turned and retreating down the stairs. Midnight and I cautiously pushed the door open.  
"WHAT SORT OF CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT IS THIS?" I practically screamed. Midnight was paler than usual.  
The room had pale carpets the color of milk and light pink walls. The two twin sized beds had matching pink and white blankets and pillow cases. Above each bed were our legal names in pale purple letters. The bed frames, dresser, and shelf were all white and on the shelf was a row of about two dozen creepy dolls with pale faces and dead eyes.  
As we moved into the room, we couldn't have looked more out of place. We were to wild-haired tomboys covered in dirt in a room that looked like it belonged to a six year old girly-girl. We had only just dropped our bags when Ms. Whitewash popped her head back into the room.  
"Are you settled?" she asked in that overly perky voice.  
"Yes," Midnight said sarcastically. "Don't we look right at home?"  
Ms. Whitewash ignored her and kept speaking, "We need to get you to scrubbed down and into some sensible clothing."  
Gods, help us.

-Line-

**Midnight's POV**

"Ouch!" my hand jerked to where my knife should have been and I jumped out of the chair.

My mother shoved me down and yanked another beautiful hair out of my eye brow with her tweezers of Hades.

"Honestly Midnight don't be a boy." I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed to Aphrodite that the rest would fall out before she got to it. Aphrodite hates me.

When my eyes opened twenty minutes I had very little eye brow remaining.

I almost cried. Now how was blood for my head stay out of my eye?

Then my mother proudly brought out the outfit.

A clean white tank top was forced on in place of my torn, blood stained one. I short black skirt with a thin gold belt replaced Noah's basket ball shorts.

"Honestly Midnight, these could be boy shorts." My mother ranted as she threw them over her shoulder. _They are._ I thought bitterly.

I glanced at a mirror. I could be worse. At least there was no pink…never mind.

A long sleeve, pink, low vee neck sweater was thrown on followed by pick ballet flats. I was shown a little pink purse I was to take with me if I left the house.

My hair was curled and put into a ponytail. My face was covered in deep pink paint/make-up.

My mother left and two hours later-I spent the time trying to break mine and Blaze's window- I heard Blaze scream. I ran into the hall and saw Blaze.

Her hair was in a lose side braid. She was wearing a pink tee shirt, and a black skirt topped with a navy blazer with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Pink Toms covered her feet. Her face, like mine, was covered with light pink paint/makeup. Her left eye was twitching.

"Midnight, I trust you to run Blaze and yourself to the hair salon to get that awful color out of your hair. Money, keys and a phone are in your bag. Fourteen is enough to drive right?" our mother asked sweetly.

"Yes," I quickly lied. Blaze looked at me weird. I shrugged. I had a plan.

We walked out side and a bright pink convertible sat there. I sighed as Blaze and I climbed in. I pulled out my phone and saw Blaze go to protest.

"Just this once." I got out the phone and put in the number I had memorized.

_This is Midnight. I have a car. Meet me at the Wal-Mart on Fifth Street. Bring Nico. _

-Line-

**Blaze P.O.V.**

"It's...," Noah said, trailing off as he watched us get out of the hideous pink car in our hideous pink clothes.

"It's blinding and hideous," I exclaimed. "We know."

"That's why we're here," Midnight said, jamming the car keys into a pink purse and hugging Noah around the neck. "We need make-up remover and clothes."

"And jellybeans," I quickly added, nodding seriously.  
"Alright," Nico agreed with a laugh. "Why did your mom let you out of the house anyways?" he asked.  
"We're supposed to be at a hair salon getting them to cover up the color in our hair," Midnight explained. "She though I was old enough to drive."  
After we found make up remover, Midnight was up first to find an outfit to piss off Crazy Ol' Mom so we headed to the teenage girls' section. "Stay at least eight feet away from the dressing rooms at all times," she ordered the boys once she had picked up a ripped pair of black skinny jeans, a purple tank tops, a pair of black boots, and a leather jacket with three quarter length sleeves and wasn't full length. The boys nodded and used their feet to measure the distance and stood that far away. Once she came out in our mom's clothes she nodded that everything fit. "Now let's go get you suited up, baby sister," she said.  
"I am NOT a baby," I said, appalled.  
"Okay," she agreed. "Just go find clothes so we can buy these and get out of Ms. Whitewash's."  
I grabbed a pair of baggy jeans from the girls' and led our group over to the boys' section. Glancing around, I grabbed a black ACDC tee shirt, a black beanie, a pair of black and blue DCs, and some black aviator's sun glasses. I didn't bother trying them on since I always got my clothes big. We hurried to the check out and Midnight ordered to the boys to stand five feet away while we went into the bathroom, scrubbed the make-up off, and changed into our awesome clothes.  
"I feel much more awesome," I said as I excited the bathroom.  
"I can here our 'mother' protesting now," Midnight laughed before screwing up her face and speaking in a high, nasal voice, "You look like a boy, you little hooligan!"  
"Γαμώτο ευθεία," I laughed, moving towards the exit. "Let's roll."

* * *

**Midnight's POV**

"Hey, stop looking all sad. You're gonna make me feel less awesome." I told Noah as we walked to the car. He began to say something but my phone beeped.  
_This is Tyler. Mom says to meet us the pizza place near the red light of sixth._  
I groaned and showed Blaze and Noah.  
"I'll see you later," I informed Noah climbing in the car. A family was staring at us across the row of cars.

"MELISSA NICOLE WHITEWASH! ANNALISE GRACE WHITEWASH!" I was greeted with the shriek that brought a smile to my face as we walked in. The woman in question ran up to us and dragged us to a booth in the back.  
"Annie you look like a boy and Midnight you look like a **, you hooligans!" she said leaning too close to my face for comfort.  
"Well I am pregnant." I muttered under my breath. My mother heard me and her eyes widened so I continued louder as Blaze smirked.  
"And being as I'm fourteen it would be assumed I am a **." I choked back a laugh.  
"Melissa I don't know where you got it. No one I know was such a lier that they would claim..." Our mother trailed off.  
"Well my half brother, Percy and his girlfriend, Annabeth…" We never got to eat pizza. And after we got home ten minutes later I never saw my awesome outfit again.


End file.
